1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc drive apparatus which is optimum for introduction to an optical disc drive and also particularly to the technical field of disc drive which enabling selective recording and/or reproducing of two kinds of disc type recording media such as a mini-disc (MD) cartridge and a bare compact disc (CD).
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been attempted to use a couple of spindle motors for individually chucking an MD cartridge and a bare CD in order to selectively record and/or reproduce the MD cartridge and bare CD with a disc drive unit. In this case, a couple of spindle motors are arranged side by side and only one optical pickup has been moved to the right and left directions between a couple of spindle motors.
However, in the disc drive of this type, a couple of loading mechanisms are arranged side by side to independently load the MD cartridge and bare CD. Therefore, a large space is required and a couple of spindle motors are required, resulting in increase in total size and weight of the disc drive and also increase in the number of parts and assembling processes which are related to remarkable rise of cost. Moreover, it has been so far impossible to load and unload the MD cartridge and bare CD through only one slot.